Nueva Equestria
by Albert Valentin
Summary: Rainbow Dash tiene una vida miserable, su hija al punto de la muerte, inversiones y pagos. Todo estaba perdido para ella como el mundo tras una pandemia mundial de una enfermedad desconocida que decae la piel de los ponis para volverlos unos dementes. My Little Pony FiM produced by Hasbro Studios. Copyright Hasbro. Historia creada por Alberto Valentín.
1. Acciones

_Esta oscuro, se abre una puerta, era Twilight vestida con su bata de laboratorio típica de ella, sus lentes, botas militares y un pantalón de mezclilla negro no faltan en ella, al entrar a la habitación que parece un refugio anti-bombas, rodeado con suministros médicos y armamento civil, en medio hay una silla y mesa donde ella se dirige a sentarse, toma su cámara del bolsillo eh inicia a grabar._

-Hola a todos los que logren encontrar esta video cámara, bien, ya pasaron unas horas desde que me separe de mis amigas, salvándome a mí misma de los malditos **bonekill** …- dice a la cámara Twilight soltando lágrimas de los ojos mientras saca una berreta de su bolsillo poniéndola en la mesa.

 _Inicia a llorar después de eso, levantándose de la silla para buscar entre los cajones, en ello saca un wiski escoses y un vaso, se vuelve a sentar y bebe entre lágrimas volviendo a hablar a la cámara._

-Rainbow Dash, quiso que yo desarrollara junto a ella una curar de esa enfermedad que azotaba a equestria hace dos años, y miren lo que hice, acelerar la maldita enfermedad, pero de una manera horrible, convirtiéndolos en "ellos", ahora estoy sola, aquí, después de perderlas de vista y ya creo, que murieron…-

 _Dice volviendo a llorar y agarrando la berreta y apuntándose en su cara, llorando y regresando a hablarle a la cámara._

-Ahora, en este preciso momento, aquí y ahora, les presentare en vivo la muerte de quien creo esta enfermedad, solo quise hacer un antibiótico por Rainbow Dash, y su hija, pero ahora, solo veo que he causado la muerte de equestria, yo, solo digo, como la que intento salvar una epidemia, fracasando y creando una nueva, y, como yeguas y caballos que son, espero que me perdonen, aquí y ahora, es, mi adiós…

 _Es abierta la puerta del refugio donde estaba Twilight, disparando al momento cortando la cámara..._

 _ **Dos años atrás…**_

 _Se oye una alarma, es la alarma de Rainbow Dash, ella estaba tumbada en su cama, con todo alrededor desordenado y con ropas en cada parte de su cuarto, con sus cascos tira la alarma y esta se apaga._

-Bien, hora de volver a trabajar…- dice así misma mientras se levanta de la cama tropezando con una camisa roja de cuadros.

 _Camina hacia su armario, lleno de prendas desacomodadas, entre ellas saca y se viste con una camisa de botones blanca larga y un saco negro, pantalones y zapatos negros._

 _Se dirige al cuarto de su hija, abriendo la puerta entra a la habitación que es de color rosado, con peluches en estantes y cajones, Rainbow Dash camina a la cama donde está su hija Rose Flash vestida con una pijama azul con arcoíris, quien está conectada por una máquina de pulsaciones y un suero, Rainbow Dash rasca su melena del color de un arcoíris para levantarla._

-¡Como estas mi campeona!- Dice Rainbow Dash enérgica y feliz a su hija quien le responde.

-Como siempre- Da un estornudo- Bien mamá, solo quisiera saber si tienes ya las medicinas.- Le dice a su madre Rainbow Dash débilmente y angustiada agarrando su peluche.

-No, te, preocupes hija, por el momento no lograre conseguirlas por el escaso dinero que tengo, pero recuerda, tu tía Twilight lograra crear una cura, eso significara que no necesitarás más medicinas.-

 _Le responde a su hija con felicidad terminando en seriedad, se despide de ella con un beso en la frente, en eso le pone más sarapes y se dirige a la puerta cerrándola._

 _Baja las escaleras, se dirige a la cocina que está sucia, con platos sin lavar, busca en el refrigerador algo de leche pero al abrirlo se da cuenta que no hay ni siquiera un plato podrido, toda la nevera vacía, enojada, cierra la puerta del refrigerador diciéndose a sí misma_

–Bueno, ayer no comí, hoy también, pero mañana me darán mi paga.-

 _Se dirige a la puerta, sale de su casa la cual esta despintada y sucia, va a su auto también sucio y descuidado para subirse en él, sacando las llaves y poniéndolas en el arranque, conduce afuera de la casa para ser saludada por su vecina._

-Hola vecina, como esta su hija y usted hoy- Le dice Derpy a Rainbow Dash vestida de una camisa azul con un dibujo de una burbuja y pantalones de mezclilla, cortando los arbustos.

-Como siempre.- le dice Rainbow Dash a Derpy yéndose deprisa sin oír la respuesta de su vecina.

 _Se dirige a la carretera para llegar a la ciudad, se ha hablado de que la enfermedad que azota hoy en día a equestria se encuentra más en las ciudades, por lo cual los ponis no creen y siguen caminando y viven su día a día en las calles, en sí, ir a la ciudad es una sentencia a morir aunque nadie lo sepa, ya que ahora los trabajos en casa son los que se gana más y los que son afuera son los más peligrosos._

 _Llega al edificio de_ _ **Genetic Corp**_ _, antes de salir del auto, se coloca una mascarilla, al salir del automóvil, va a la puerta y coloca su tarjeta para que se abran las puertas, llega al salón principal donde se quita la mascarilla, llega cerca de la recepción llegando al ascensor, al entrar al ascensor también una Pegaso logra detenerlo y entrar caminando al lado de Rainbow Dash._

-Hey Rainbow, sabes que mañana es dia de pago, no?- dice FlutterShy tímidamente vestida de una camisa de botones azul claro y una falda que llegaba a sus cascos traseros y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Mira FlutterShy, te he dicho miles de veces que no deseo hablar en el trabajo, ahora solo déjame pensar en cómo mantener la luz, agua, la casa y medicinas.

-Oh, bueno, yo, solo, quería convivir contigo, amiga.- Dice FlutterShy apenada y alejándose de Rainbow Dash.

 _FlutterShy se baja en el piso 10 y Rainbow Dash baja en el piso 16, pasa por los cubículos de los demás para dirigirse al suyo y volver al trabajo, inicia a hacer las cuentas de las ventas que se han hecho para los militares._

 _Una hora después, el jefe la llama y ella va a la oficina de él, llega y se sienta en una silla que está enfrente de la mesa del jefe, amueblada en si la oficina y mesa, el jefe se sienta._

-Para que quería verme jefe, el pago es hasta mañana, no?- le pregunta al jefe asustada y pensante.

-RainbowDash, yo sé que este trabajo es mucho para ti, más que nada por tu hija, pero, sabes que en la vida solo se tiene una validez a la vez.- le responde Shining Armor a Rainbow Dash vestido de traje negro con corbata roja y camisa de botones blanca.

-De, que ha-habla jefe?.- dice Rainbow Dash más asustada de lo normal mientras se limpia el sudor que sale de su cara y tragando saliva.

-Lo siento, pero ya que estoy al mando por la presidenta Celestia, te tengo que decir que, esta despedida.- dice mientras sella algunos papeles y checa su ordenador.

-¡Que!- Exclamó Rainbow Dash soltando lágrimas.

-Puedes venir mañana para recoger tus cosas, por lo demás esta despedida.- dice sin culpa y angustiado por lo dicho.

-¡Pero usted sabe lo que me hará esto, mi hija no tiene las medicinas y ni siquiera tengo para pagar la luz, comida y la casa!- Exclama asustada y en llantos abalanzándose a Shining Armor jalando la corbata entre desesperación.

-¡Suéltame o llamaré a seguridad!- Dice Shining Armor enojado hacia Rainbow Dash.

-¡No entiende, mi hija morirá!- Grita y suelta lagrimas Rainbow Dash siguiendo jalando la corbata de Shining Armor.

-¡Seguridad!-

 _Dice Shining Armor trayendo a los guardias y llevándose a Rainbow Dash, ella intenta uir de los guardias quienes no la dejan ir, es llevada por todos los cubículos donde los que trabajan hay la inician a ver incluyendo a FlutterShy._

 _Los guardias la llevan a la puerta y la lanzan fuera del edificio tirándole sus cosas y su pago a la acera y quitándole a la fuerza su gafete, le cierran la puerta y la dejan afuera en la lluvia, entre lágrimas saca una foto de su hija, la observa por unos minutos para caer al suelo y llorar, se levanta e inicia a recoger sus cosas y las mete a su auto, se queda en silencio dentro del auto por cinco minutos, saca su teléfono y marca a una persona._

-Hola, quisiera, saber- suelta lágrimas que la impiden hablar- Cuando es el plazo límite de mi casa, mi código es 12356820.- le habla a la operadora.

-Su casa será envergada en un plazo de dos días si no paga la tarifa de los doce meses sin pagar que serían de setenta mil dólares, gracias por llamar a casas pony, que tenga un buen día.- le dice la operadora colgando después de lo dicho.

 _Rainbow Dash checa el dinero que le dieron, viendo que su pago es de dos mil dólares, tira el dinero al suelo y deja caer su cabeza al volante eh inicia a llorar._

-No, sé que hacer, no puedo hacer nada, si mi hija muere, mi vida esta arruinada…- dice Rainbow Dash entre lágrimas.


	2. Desesperacion

_Rainbow Dash quitándose con los cascos las lágrimas de sus ojos, coloca las llaves en el arranque y conduce por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al Empire State, se estaciona cerca de la acera y camina hasta las puertas del lugar. Antes de abrir las puertas, unos guardias sacan a una pony de color rosado con melena esponjada vestida de traje azul y corbata rosa, dejando a Rainbow Dash a un lado, las guaridas la sueltan y tiran sus cosas._

-Por favor- Dice triste recogiendo las cosas que le tiraron.- Necesito esa exclusiva, ¡además háganlo como regalo para mí, ya que mi cumpleaños es en este tres de mayo!- dice alegrándose después de lo sucedido.

-Intentaste robar artefactos del laboratorio- respondiéndole seriamente-¡Sin contar que te escabulliste para hablar con la científica Twilight! – Terminando en el enojo del guardia.

-Oh vamos, como si un ladrón no hubiera hecho lo mismo- Dice sarcásticamente terminando de recoger sus cosas.

\- Solo lárgate, tienes suerte que no llamamos a las autoridades.- Responde el guardia cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-Hay si, como si no hubiera acabado de decirles la entrevista.- Enojada, camina unos pasos para observar a Rainbow Dash quien estaba desconcertada. – Hey, me gusta tu saco.- le entrega una tarjeta quien Rainbow Dash la toma.- Llámame si tienes alguna noticia de ahí dentro.- Se acerca a su oreja para susurrarle.- Soy la reportera, Pinkie Pie del canal doce.- Se aleja y sigue su camino a un auto donde se sube y se va del lugar, Rainbow Dash, confundida, mira la tarjeta y la guarda en su bolsillo.

 _Abre las puertas, aproximándose al ascensor pasando entre los científicos y oficinistas, llega hasta el piso veinte, pasa las habitaciones para llegar a una en específica, se queda parada enfrente de ella , quitándose las lágrimas y luego dándose un respiro, abre la puerta para entrar a la oficina de Twilight, la cual esta amueblada con objetos científicos, un sofá de tres asientos, cuatro pizarrones y unas camilla, donde una ventana grande esta atrás de una mesa y silla donde está sentada Twilight con una bata blanca, lentes, zapatillas negras y unos pantalones negros, Rainbow Dash entra, oyendo que le habla Twilight._

-Rainbow Dash- dice acomodándose los lentes sin dejar de ver unos papeles que tiene en sus cascos.- No te dije que te vería el viernes para seguir con el experimento.-

 _Twilight baja los papeles y observa que Rainbow Dash está llorando, asustada, los deja y corre hasta ella para llevarla a una silla donde le quita su saco negro para ponerlo en un mueble y le entrega un vaso con agua._

-¿Qué, que, pasa Rainbow Dash, algo con tu hija o que, por favor dime?- exclama Twilight poniéndole su casco en el hombro de Rainbow Dash.

-Yo, yo, perdí mi trabajo…- Dice Rainbow Dash entre sorbos del vaso con agua y lágrimas.

-Dios, pero…- se le queda mirando a Rainbow Dash -Mira, solo tranquilízate, bien, yo puedo apoyarte dándote algo de dine…- explica Twilight asustada siendo interrumpida por Rainbow Dash.

-¡No!, no necesito tu dinero, solo quiero que se cure mi hija.- le grita en lagrimeos mientras deja el vaso en una mesa alado de ella para mirar hacia abajo.

-Rainbow, ya te dije que la vacuna está en fase beta, no ha sido probada completamente.- Dice Twilight acomodándose los lentes con un casco.

-Pero Twilight, solo eso quiero, no me importa si vivo en la calle, mi hija por lo menos será llevada con mis tíos en Alemania, estará feliz haya que aquí, para eso necesito que este curada.- le responde a Twilight mientras se quita las lágrimas.

-Bien, bien, mandare la cura, le pediré a los militares que hagan la prueba con algún sujeto, solo déjame todo a mi amiga, yo trabajare en los papeleos.- Dice Twilight a Rainbow Dash intentando tranquilizarla mientras camina a su mesa para iniciar a escribir.

-Gra-gracias Twilight, no sé cómo poder pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí familia estos años- le responde a Twilight mientras se levanta de la silla para caminar cerca de ella.

-No, tienes que agradecerme Rainbow Dash, sobre todo, como tu amiga, debo estar hay para apoyarte en todo lo posible.- Dice Twilight mientras escribe en el ordenador un archivo y anota en su libreta.

 _Rainbow Dash jala una silla cerca de Twilight, se sienta para iniciar a platicar con ella._

-Hey Twilight, como tú estás de científica aquí y eres una supervisora- dice Rainbow Dash esperando por la atención de Twiilight, quien, solo la observada por el rabillo del ojo seriamente. - ¿Debes saber lo que pasa con la enfermedad en la ciudad?- terminando la pregunta RainbowDash, Twilight bloquea el ordenador y gira la silla hacia Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow, ya hable de esto, el nivel uno de la enfermedad no se detecta- escribe en una hoja para volver a observar a Rainbow- Tu hija tiene el nivel dos lo que no es común en el mundo.- Le responde Twilight sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

-Sí, lo, siento, es que el golpe que me dieron los guardias sí que me dejo algo atontada.- Responde Rainbow Dash de manera bufona golpeándose con su casco la cabeza suavemente.

-Sí, escucha, sabes que soy tu amiga, pero desde lo que paso con tu hija, ya cambiamos- Dice Twilight a Rainbow Dash colocando su casco a la mesa.- Tú- Señala a Rainbow- Eres más seria, más normal que antes, mientras que yo.- se señala a sí misma- Yo por mi parte, desde que ingrese a esto no quiero ser muy amigable.

-Sí, pero…- Responde Rainbow Dash con culpa interrumpida por Twilight.

-Ya paso el momento de tristeza, necesito trabajar para proveer ya mismo al cura, nos conocemos hace mucho, te quiero, pero sabes que mayormente estoy ocupada y eso me ha quitado lo que antes era yo, como tu – Vuelve a girar la silla para seguir escribiendo.

 _Decepcionada Rainbow Dash, en desahogo, mete sus cascos en sus bolsillos, siente un papel y lo saca y revisa, para luego enseñárselo a Twilight, Rainbow Dash inicia a soltar lágrimas, Twilight lo toma y observa que la hoja, la cual estaba escrito una receta médica sobre su hija._

-Dios, esto…- deja la hoja en la mesa- Es grave, esto ya, rebaso, desde cuando la llevaste al médico.- le pregunta Twiight.

-Enserio no lees, dice que hace cuatro meses, desde entonces no tengo el dinero suficiente, tuve que pagar apenas la luz, mañana se acaba el agua y todo el dinero.- Dice Rainbow Dash limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Pero si te despidieron, debes tener algún pago por…- le pregunta Twilight siendo interrumpida por el dinero que le lanza Rainbow Dash en la mesa.

-Las medicinas cuestan cuatro mil, me pase del pago de la luz, agua y la casa, en total serian de 200 mil dólares.- Le explica Rainbow Dash mientras toma la receta y la guarda en su bolsillo.

-Dios santo- se sube los lente a sus ojos- Mira, sé que es algo de…- se fija que Rainbow Dash saco una botella de alcohol e inicio a tomarlo, Twilight se la quita de la mano.- Te dije que las cosas no se resuelven con esto, te acuerdas del problema que tuviste con esto.-

-¡No me importa!, ¡devuélvemelo!- dice enojada, reclamándole levantándose de su silla e intentando quitarle la botella a Twilight.

-¡No!, no te la devolveré, ¡necesitamos regresar al trabajo!- grita a Rainbow Dash tirando la botella a la basura.

 _Rainbow Dash enojada asiente con la cabeza, Twilight deja la silla y se dirige a un pizarrón, mientras escribe en el pizarrón, Rainbow Dash recoge el alcohol y lo guarda en su bolsillo, camina al lado de Twilight mientras esta escribe ecuaciones en el pizarrón._

-Mira…- se queda en silencio un momento parando de escribir- Se que en todos estos años cambiamos mucho de lo que éramos antes, lo entiendo, pero, solo necesito un momento para que vuelvas hacer…- se voltea para ver a Rainbow Dash.- La antigua Rainbow Dash…- termina de hablar Twilight para volver a escribir.

 _Rainbow Dash se aproxima al sofá, se sienta por un momento observando a Twilight, se recuesta para quedar dormida._

-Hey Rainbow, sé que eres mi amiga, pero eso no significa que puedas dormirte en mi sofá- dice Twilight poniendo su casco en el hombro de Rainbow Dash despertándola.

-Demonios, lo siento, pero cuanto dormí.- Exclama Rainbow Dash estando aun medio dormida.

-Son las ocho cincuenta, ahora puedes quitarte de ahí- Responde Twilight

-No puede ser, llegare tarde a la casa- Dice Rainbow Dash asuntado al momento a Twilight.

 _RainbowDash recoge su saco y corre para salir de la oficina, pero Twilight la frena con una pregunta dejando de escribir en el pizarrón._

-Antes de que te vayas, me llamas mañana para discutir sobre el contrato

-Bien lo haré- Responde Rainbow Dash mientras entre cierra la puerta.

-Mi numero cambio, toma una tarjeta.- Dice Twilight mientras la mira con ignorancia.

-Otra vez, esta es la doceava vez.-

 _Dice Rainbow Dash, tomando una tarjeta de un jarrón de vidrio donde están apiladas, la toma y se dirige a la puerta para Salir, Twilight desconcertada dice a sí misma._

-Extraño, como era antes Rainbow Dash.- Siguiendo a escribir en el pizarrón, volviendo a exclamar.-Te dije Twilight que ella estará bien.- volviendo a hablar de una manera extraña tirando el marcador.- No pero dijiste que ella estaría bien si descubrías la causa, calla Twilight.- Recoge el marcador y vuelve a escribir.

 _Ya saliendo del Empire State, Rainbow Dash obsevo sorprendida y molesta que su auto se lo llevaba una grúa, enojada, decide tomar un autobús, bajando de él una cuatro cuadras hasta su casa, camina por las calles oscuras y con poca iluminación, mientras, ella, estaba asustada por cualquier movimiento, llega a casa para dirigirse a la puerta de su hogar, subiendo las escaleras, va hasta el cuarto de su hija para observar como esta, la encuentra profundamente dormida, camino hasta ella para darle un beso en la frente y irse a la sala._

 _Fue a su cuarto para quitarse el saco, pantalón y sus zapatos y guardarlos en la ropa "limpia", poniéndose una camisa blanca sucia y un pantalón deportivo, baja las escaleras para llegar a la sala y sentarse en el sofá para una persona y después encender la televisión, se entera que estaba un mensaje en la pantalla del televisor que dictaba. "Su señal a sido cortada por no pagar su impuesto, Ley 4026 estipulada en el párrafo 42 de la constitución del ciudadano.", apaga la televisión dejando el control a lado de ella, mirando al suelo, suspira y decide dirigirse a la cama._

 _Se recuesta en la cama, tira algunas prendas y objetos que la incomodan para poder acomodarse, se queda mirando el techo para quedar dormida diciendo en su mente._

-Espero que Twilight tenga razón.-

 _A la mañana siguiente, Rainbow Dash despierta alarmada, ya que su hija estaba tosiendo demasiado, corrió hasta su cuarto para ver que se estaba ahogando, Rainbow Dash, asustada, decide utilizar la última pastilla de antibióticos con su hija, se la dio de tomar y ella dejo de toser para volver a dormir, aliviada, decide darle un beso en su frente mientras iniciaba a soltar lagrimas._

-Esa era la última, ya no hay mas.- dijo a si misma preocupada soltando el frasco de antibióticos al suelo.

 _Volvió a su cuarto para sentarse en su cama, estando ahí, estuvo pensando en el futuro de su hija y ella, preocupada y desesperada entre pensamientos y lagrimas, se levanta y patea un mueble cerca de su cama, pero, el golpe que dio logro sacar un cajón donde había un_ _ **revólver Smith**_ _, lo observo por un tiempo, sacándolo del cajón, lo lleva a su cama donde ella se sienta, asustada por sus pensamientos por lo que sucedería después de la muerte de su hija, deudas y demás, decide tomar el arma, la observa, suelta en llanto mientras lo sostiene y se apunta en la boca, suelta lagrimas para tomar la decisión, quita el seguro y inicia a jalar el gatillo…_


	3. Precio

_En sus pensamientos y lágrimas, sabía que esto no llegaría muy lejos, no obstante, decidió tirar el revolver al suelo con la fuerza de desprecio a ella misma, cayó al suelo para soltar sus penas, Rainbow Dash llorando despavorida, decidió hacer algo al respecto._

-No me daré por vencido así nada más.- Exclamo esperanzada y enérgica, dejando atrás sus penas- Tengo una idea muy peligrosa…- volvió a exclamar asustada pero decidida.

 _Tomo el_ _ **revólver Smith**_ _del suelo, lo dejo por un momento en su cama para luego dirigirse al armario, al abrirlo, observo entre las prendas y decidió tomar una sudadera color azul oscuro, unos jeans azules y un calzado tipo tenis marca_ _ **Equestres**_ _(Converse hay) de color negro con planta blanca._

 _Tomo el revólver de la cama para guardárselo en uno de sus bolsillos de su jean y bajar más su sudadera para que no se vea a simple vista y su teléfono móvil en el otro bolsillo, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de su hija, se paró a lado de su cama para observarla arropada, le dio un beso en la mejilla mesclado con lagrimas._

-Vuelvo pronto campeona…- exclamo casi tartamudeando entre sus lagrimas.

 _Salió de la habitación de su hija para dirigirse a las escaleras, ya abajo, tomo las llaves del auto para salir, cuando estuvo afuera, sintió que el clima estaba bastante húmedo, mas una fuerte brisa que venía del norte, vio unas cuantas hojas volar para topar con ella y sus vallas, cuando dejo de observar, sintió un zumbido de su teléfono móvil, lo saco de su bolsillo para ver un mensaje de Twilight._

» Hola Rainbow Dash, solo quiero decirte que el prototipo de la cura ha sido probado hoy mismo con una yegua, ¿no estás feliz?, ¡yo sí!, bien, todos estos ocho años de trabajo dieron frutos, si sale bien todo con el sujeto, marchara un buen camino todo y la vida de tu hija cambiara drásticamente, ruégale a Star Swirl que funcione, veme a ver en mi oficina para celebrar. «

 _Una lágrima salió de su ojo, volvió a estar feliz en un momento, pero, de inmediato, volvió a estar seria y apago el teléfono para guardarlo, se dirigió a su automóvil para encenderlo y conducir por todo el vecindario a la ciudad, llego al banco_ _ **Centaur**_ _ **Bank**_ _, paso por la puerta corrediza y los dos guardias armados para dirigirse a la fila, observo alrededor de ella para ver las demás filas de unicornios, pegasos y ponys, con un tapiz de color azul oscuro en las paredes y un suelo mármol, delante de ella estaba una unicornio de creen morado ondulado, una chaqueta de color blanco con una blusa de color negro abajo, pantalones negros y unas zapatillas rojas, estaba hablando con el propietario o banquero del lugar, parecía una discusión._

-Mire señor, ¡le dije que recibí un cheque de cuatrocientos mil dólares del propietario de la marca Shore _**Sapphire Style**_ **.**!- dijo al propietario del lugar, eufórica.

-Señorita Rarity, no podemos darle esa cantidad, ya hizo una transacción hace dos días y no se le puede volver a hacer en un plazo de una semana.- respondió el propietario Fancy Pants tranquilamente con un acento pseudo francés.

-¡Me vale un caraj…!- grito Rarity mas enfadada que antes, siendo interrumpida por Fancy Pants.

-Señora, por favor salga del establecimiento y regrese en una semana y tenga un _bonne journée_.- se despidió cordialmente para regresar a su oficina.

-Estúpido francés, como llegue a enamorarme de él hace tiem…- hablo en voz baja rabiosamente, topando con Rainbow Dash que estaba atenta a la situación.

-Hey, como que tu look habla mal de ti.- le dijo a Rainbow Dash con una mirada hacia ella de asco.

\- ¡Me estoy hartando que digan siempre eso sin saber mi situaci…!- Respondió enojada y desesperada siendo silenciada con el casco de Rarity.

-Shh, déjame te ayudo con tu problema de la moda- le entrego una tarjeta morada con el logo _**Boutique del carrusel**_ \- Puedes venir para hacerte un cambio de imagen, adiós.- continuo diciendo para después despedirse e irse del lugar.

 _Rainbow Dash, confundida decidió seguir con su plan, el cajero le pregunto que necesitaba, de inmediato, con un suspiro intenso, con un miedo proveniente de ella, haciéndole sudar en su frente, saco su revólver y amenazo al cajero, el de inmediato, presiono un botón que alerto a los policías, los guardias apuntaron a ella diciéndole que suelte el arma, ella, sin pensarlo, disparo a los guardias, dejándolos heridos y sin poder moverse, ya en el cargador con cuatro balas, siguió amenazando al cajero y diciéndoles a las personas alrededor que no se muevan o les disparaba, ella, sin ningún pensamiento de culpa, siguió amenazándolos, el cajero le entrego el dinero, se contaba unos quinientos mil dólares, tomo el dinero y huyo del lugar en su auto, arrancándolo, salió velozmente del lugar, seguida por cuatro patrullas de policía, paso por varios autos, algunos chocándolos pero eso no evito que ella continuara, los policías iniciaron a dispararle a los neumáticos, en ese momento, mientras era perseguida, volvió a recuperar la razón, inicio a pensar en lo que hizo, en cómo se atrevió a robar, como le disparo a los guardias y ahora seria arrestada y alejada de su hija, tanto fue su desesperación de conseguir dinero, inicio a llorar, tanto fue que no vio que los policías establecieron un control en la calle, causando que chocara el auto de Rainbow Dash, ya el auto estrellado, los policías abrieron la puerta y la sacaron con fuerza para ponerle las esposas y golpearla._

-Muy bien, está grabando, 1,2,3- dijo Rainbow Dash a la cámara alejándose de ella.

 _Rainbow Dash estaba en su casa, esta estaba limpia, pintadas las paredes y acomodada, tenía una camisa roja limpia y unos pantalones cortos, se observo a su hija en potrilla, estando en un sofá color beige con un pañal y una camisa de arcoíris._

-Bien, ahora di mama, vamos, dilo para la cámara.- le explico a Rose Flash de una manera satírica.

-mama- respondió.

 _Rainbow Dash fue a ella y la cargo felicitándola, besándola en la mejilla para después apagar la cámara._

-Enserio **lagrimeo*** no puedo creer que has hecho esto…-

 _Le hablo Twilight muy deprimida y triste, sentada en una silla con su bata en ella, a lado izquierdo de la cama de un hospital, en la cama se encontraba Rainbow Dash, lastimada pero no estaba en un estado de discapacidad o dolor._

-Que, pa-paso- exclamo confundida tartamudeando.

-Esperaba que vendieras tu cuerpo, ¡pero no esto!- hablo Twilight hacia ella estando enojada.

-Respóndeme, recuerdo que estaba…- replico Rainbow Dash, siendo interrumpida.

\- Lo que paso es que, ¡tu estúpida mentalidad hizo que robaras un jodido banco y dispararas a unos ponis!- inicio a llorar después de contestarle agresivamente.- Ahora, pasaras una condena de cuarenta años en la cárcel, dejaras desprotegida a la pobre de tu hija.

 _Rainbow Dash, soltó un llanto, asustada y confundida, no sabía qué hacer._

-¡No!, ¡que hice!, por favor, ayúdame Twilight, ¡no puedo perder a mi hija!...- alego Rainbow Dash en lagrimas, mas asustada que antes.

-No puedo hacer nada, lo siento, intente todo, dos policías armados están en esa puerta, te enviaran a prisión hoy…- respondió Twilight a ella, ya sin ningún ánimo, quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos.


	4. Redencion

_RainbowDash se sentó en la cama, aun en las sabanas, estuvo llorando por dos minutos,Twilight seguía decepcionada, dentro de ella estaba ahogada de sus lágrimas, Rainbow Dash volvió a mirar a Twilight, pero esta no le hacía caso._

-Twi-Li-ght- hablo entre tartamudeos, su nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar claramente.-Explícame porque hice esta estupidez, leí tu mensaje antes de esto, pero no estaba segura.- término en vergüenza así misma.

 _Twilight la miro, la vio triste, tan solo viéndola, esperando su respuesta, ella la seguía mirando con indiferencia y odio, volviendo a mirar a otro lado para no hablarle._

 _Rainbow Dash, más triste y decepcionada consigo, dejo de mirar a Twilight, quien esta no le hacía caso y seguía mirando a otro lado._

-Fue tu estúpida mentalidad, tomando decisiones que no te llevarían a ningún lugar, como siempre.- respondió a RainbowDash, esta vez enojada y siguiendo con una decepción que se notaba en sus palabras.

-Pero sigo sin entender…- replico a Twilight con su nudo en la garganta.- ¿Que pasara con mi vida ahora en adelante?- termino su pregunta con un pequeño llanto.

-¡Robaste más de quinientos mil dólares en el banco más grande de Manehattan, le disparaste a dos ponis, casi los dejas inválidos, huiste de la policía chocando en autos, no puede ser, te dije hace un momento, son cuarenta años!- le grito a Rainbow Dash con un odio hacia ella, pero no dejando su tristeza de lado.

 _Rainbow Dash tomo su almohada para volver a caer en llantos a ella, Twilight se levantó de la silla para ponerla en su lugar, se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrirla, se voltio hacia Rainbow Dash para decirle con odio._

-No necesito a una amiga como tu.-

 _Puso su casco en la perilla, pero, unos disparos se oyeron afuera de la puerta, gritos de ponis agonizando de horror, Twilight se puso helada del miedo, antes de poner el seguro en la puerta, una soldado abrió la puerta, siendo tirada por un pony, quien este tenía sangre en su ropa, su piel estaba reseca que parecía que se caería con un toque, la soldado quien tenía una mascara de gas, fue vomitada con sangre del pony que la estaba atacando en la cara, su arma estaba alado de ella y no podía tomarla, Twilight, sin pensarlo la tomo y le disparo a la espalda del pony asesino, este callo muerto en la soldado, esta lo tiro a lado y quito con fuerza la arma que sostenía Twilight quien estaba asustada y confusa ante la situación, apunto hacia ella y después a Rainbow Dash, quien esta estaba asustada por lo sucedido, la militar cerró la puerta con seguro y le apunto a Twilight para preguntarle._

-¡Tú amiga está infectada!-

-No.-

-¡Han sido mordidas!-

-No.-

 _Bajo su arma, se limpió la máscara con su casco y después mandarles._

-¡Tomen sus cosas, nos largaremos de aquí!-

-¡Un momento, explícanos que está pasando!, ¡porque ese pony se te abalanzo e intento morderte!- Pregunto a la pony soldado seriamente.

-Tengo órdenes directas de mi oficiales al mando de evacuar a tantos civiles pueda, solo sé que inicio en las calles, tengo que llevarlas a un lugar seguro.- respondió a Twilight.

-¡Un momento, no me iré sin mi hija, está enferma y sola en mi casa!- Exclamo Rainbow Dash a la soldado.

-Si está cerca, podremos pasar por ahí.- Le respondió a Rainbow Dash con una confianza que ella acepto.

 _Rainbow Dash se quitó las lágrimas que restaban y se rompió un poco la rompa del hospital para poder correr, Twilight tomo su bolsa y la militar recargo su arma y les ordeno salir, las tres corrieron hacia fuera del cuarto, la militar disparaba a tantos ponys infectados como podía, muchos ponys corrían de ellos y algunos militares los combatían mientras otros eran devorados, era una masacre, Twilight y Rainbow Dash estaban tan confundidas como horrorizadas, salieron del hospital para ver como las calles sucumbían a la locura todos los ponys corrían, otros devorado o perseguidos, autos chocados y algunos con gran velocidad arrollaban a otros ponys, la militar estaba buscando su_ _ **jeep militar**_ _, la logro percibir, pero esta estaba rodeada y chocada por otro auto y su compañero militar era devorado por otros ponis._

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito furiosa por lo sucedido.- ¿Ahora como salimos de aquí?-

 _En ese instante, un auto modelo_ _ **Ford Fiesta**_ _paso cerca de ellos, este paro y regreso para abrir la ventana de atras._

-Hey tú, chica de ropa de hospital, no fuiste a mi boutique hoy, ya enserio, suban.- Dijo Rarity dirigiéndose a RainbowDash con tono sarcástica.

 _Rainbow Dash, Twilight y la militar subieron al auto de Rarity, el conductor delante de ella se fue del lugar tan rápido como pudo, ya dentro, la pony miltar se quitó la máscara, se vio que era de color gris con un creen azul, esta coloco su arma cerca de ella._

-Espero ustedes no estén de locos como los que veo afuera, de lo contrario are que mi conductor los saque de aquí.- Hablo Rarity.

-¿Spike?, que haces tú aquí.- le exclamo Twilight a él confundida.

-Ho-hola Twilight, tome este trabajo porque necesitaba dinero para una consola.- le respondió a Twilight mientras seguía en el asiento del conductor.

-Ahora explícame, ¡que sucedió!- pregunto Twilight a la militar.

-Soy del batallón 452, de la división pegaso, me mandaron a este lugar con órdenes de evacuar a los civiles, oí a uno de mis oficiales que se origino con un paciente que se infecto de un virus de nivel avanzado proveniente del llamado Ne-Z.- le respondió a Twilight continuando a limpiar la sangre de su máscara.

-Es el mismo virus que tiene- dijo Rainbow Dash aterrada-¿mi hija?-

-Oigan, ustedes atrás, estoy dando muchas vueltas, ¡díganme donde debo ir!- Exclamo Spike a las ponys.

-Sigue mis indicaciones, tenemos que ir a la casa de Rainbow Dash.- Respondió Twilight hacia Spike, asomándose en la parte del conductor.

 _Siguieron su curso por toda la ciudad, muchos edificios estaban en llamas, dejando un humo en ellos que oscurecía mas el día, las nubes seguían grises como el cielo, el viento desplazaba con fuerza mayormente el humo, en las calles, se veía una carnicería, gente acecinándose, siendo devoradas, militares disparando a infectados y a no infectados, saqueos y robos, muchos asesinatos, todo, era un caos, las cuatro ponys llegaron a la casa de Rainbow Dash donde estaba abierta la puerta principal, todo el vecindario estaba vacío, con sangre en la calle y algunos autos estrellados, cuando se estacionaron, vieron que una pegaso estaba tirada en el jardín, siendo atacada por un pony, este trataba de devorarle el cuello, la militar se apresuro y le disparo al pony quien estaba a punto de vomitarle a la cara de la pegaso, pero este cayó al suelo y vomitando también en el suelo,Rainbow Dash vio que esa pegaso era FlutterShy, la militar la ayudo a levantarse, las demás salieron del auto, FlutterShy les hablo._

-Gracias por salvarme, estaría muerta sin ustedes.- le dijo generosamente, sin dejar a lado su timidez ante las demás personas cercanas.

-¿Qué rayos hacías en el jardín de mi casa y porque está abierta la puerta?- le pregunto Rainbow Dash a FlutterShy.

-Vine a pedirte ayuda, no tenía a nadie más y la puerta ya estaba abierta.- le respondió a Rainbow Dash, casi ocultándose de ella.

 _Las (y el) seis entraron a la casa, la que entro primero fue la militar viendo el lugar, Rainbow Dash corrió rápido al segundo piso, seguida de Twilight, llego a la habitación de su hija, esta se hallaba vacía, saqueada, Rainbow Dash se desespero eh inicio a llorar en el suelo, Twilight llego después, vio a Rainbow Dash, al acercarse, noto oculta por las sabanas de la cama de su hija, una nota, ella la tomo para leerla, esta decía._

»Sea quien seas, sabemos que esta niña será la clave a esto, lo sé porque vi tus expedientes.

ATT: E.S.P.P(Ponyville).«

 _Twilight se quedo confundida al leer la nota, pero decidió guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos de la bata, camino hacia Rainbow Dash, quien estaba en el suelo llorando, ella fue y intento consolarla._

-Tranquila, si alguien se la llevo o ella se fue sola, se que la encontraremos.- le explico a Rainbow Dash, e intentando pararla.

 _Ella se quito las lágrimas para después asentir con su cabeza a ella, bajaron juntas las escaleras, al bajar, observaron que la militar estuvo tapando las ventanas con mantas, poniendo muebles también como las puertas, FlutterShy estaba con su teléfono celular, Spike quitándose la corbata que tenía en el sillón de una persona y Rarity intentando hacer que la televisión tenga señal cruzando algunos cables, las dos se sentaron en un mueble._

-Ni intentes hacer funcionarlo, no he pagado la señal hace un año.- le hablo Rainbow Dash a Rarity de una manera "sarcástica".

-Ya lo sé, vi tus pagos en la mesa, descubrí un truco para tener cable gratis cuando estaba en Paris.- le respondió a Rainbow Dash siguiendo con los cables.

 _La militar tapo todas las ventanas de la planta baja, luego fue a la segunda para taparlas y reforzarlas, bajo las escaleras para sentarse en el sillón alado de FlutterShy, se quito el casco, mascara y equipo en el suelo junto al chaleco para después dejar su arma en el suelo, Rarity termino de cambiar los cables para hacer que funcionara la televisión, termino con un entusiasmo así misma, agarro el control para después sentarse en el sillón donde estaba la militar y FlutterShy, ella al sentarse sintió un asco, ya que los sillones estaban sucios, respiro hondo para después encender el televisor y cambiar de canales hasta el de noticias._

 _Inicio la presentación típica de noticiero para después cambiar a una imagen con el símbolo biológico con el lema._

»Esta es una transmisión de emergencia del ejército Equestriano(Todo el mundo) y Americano. «

 _Los dos presentadores traían mascarillas, estaban en una mesa con seis militares atrás, el primer locutor con saco negro y corbata roja le dijo a la audiencia._

-Bienvenidos a lo que puede ser el ultimo reportaje de este noticiero, soy su presentador Neon Light.- dijo con un miedo ante la situación, casi al punto de llorar.

-¡Y yo soy la presentadora Pinkie Pie!- menciono con una actitud positiva.

-S-si, claro Pinkie- respondió el reportero Neon Light.

 _Un militar fue contactado por la radio, aviso en susurros a los cuatro militares con preocupación, estos recargaron sus armas y corrieron tan rápido desapareciendo del cuadro de la cámara, Neon Light tomo un poco de agua para mencionar a la cámara._

-Bu-bueno, después de esa introducción, continuare con esto.- tomo las hojas de la mesa donde estaban, tomo unos segundos para dejarlas y replicar.- Como han visto en sus hogares y trabajos como en la calle, lo-los militares han avisado de una pandemia global, todas las naciones…- dejo de hablar por unos segundos, para después tomar todo el vaso de agua, la preocupación en su rostro se notaba.- Están infectadas con este virus, todavía no se sabe quién o de donde salió esta plaga, solo se sabe que su primer caso fue en Manehattan, **Nueva Equestria** , uno de los edificios relacionados con la compañía _**Genetic Corp**_ , aun así, se le recomienda a la población global, no salgan de sus casas, refuércense y eviten contacto con el exterior, eviten los estornudos de cualquier persona, solo les digo, el ejército no logro contener esto, todas las naciones están hundidas al caos, por suerte, o para mal, no se lograron detonar las ojivas, pero eso, es una de las cosas que menos no debe preocupar, solo les digo, esto, es el fin…-

 _Termino la emisión con la bandera de Equestria y un lema que citaba._

»Les pedimos que se refugien, el mundo, está hundido en caos, el ejército no puede hacer nada. «

 _Las ponis se quedaron asustadas, Rarity cambio de canales y todos decían lo mismo apagando el televisor, la militar se levanto del sillón, camino hacia la ventana mientras todas la observaban en silencio observo por un hueco de la ventana, ella se asusto por lo que observo, se quedo así por unos segundos para después llamar a Twilight, esta fue a la ventana para observar._

 _En el hueco se observaba como las calles se habían llenado mientras veían el televisor, todos estaban corriendo y gritando, seguidos por los llamados monstruos quienes devoraban a los ponis, Twilight se aparto para observar a todas y decir._

-Todo esta acabado.-


End file.
